Nightmares
by IchijosAura
Summary: one shot: Set when Romano is a teenager, he starts to realise that he is in love with Spain, however, Spain is oblivious to both Romano and his own feelings, he teases him for sleeping in his bed when he has nightmares. SpainxRomano pairing. Fluffy.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: So this is set when Romano is a teenager, it's supposed to be a little sad, but I hope you like it!

* * *

'You don't wear dresses at all anymore,' Spain's voice sounded disappointed; Romano becoming increasingly aware that his face was beginning to turn the colour of a tomato, he turned his face away, not wanting Spain to notice it.

'I'm not a little kid anymore,' Romano answered, annoyance coming into his voice, why did Spain have to bring this up now, 'If you want to see someone in a dress you should go see Feliciano.'

'Ah, but I wanted to see you in a dress,' Spain laughed, making Romano wonder if he wanted to run off or hit the other boy , 'And how are you not a kid, you still sleep in my bed when you get nightmares.'

_Don't hit him, Don't hit him. _Romano smacked Spain over the back of the head, 'I do not!' he protested.

Spain laughed, rubbing the back of his head, 'Fine, fine.' Romano hated that, that Spain was always smiling; he hated it because it made his heart jump and his pulse race.

* * *

A couple of days later

* * *

Romano walked through to the kitchen, yawning as he picked up a tomato: his shoulders were slumped and he felt as though lifting the tomato was the extent of what he could do; over the recent nights he hadn't slept well, having too many nightmares to wake him up; and because he was refusing to go anywhere near Spain's room, he hadn't been able to get back to sleep.

He bit into the tomato, when Spain came into the room, making Romano's eyes drop to the floor, he'd been trying to have as little contact with Spain as he could, but it wasn't working.

'Romano,' Spain said happily, making Romano's eyes flicker up, Romano looked away quickly, his heart beating a little faster just from being around him.

'I have to go…' Romano said the first word that came into his head, 'Clean,' he internally sighed, why did he say something he hated? He turned to leave when Spain grabbed his wrist.

'Wait,' Spain said, grabbing Romano's chin with his other hand and forcing him to look at him; Romano's cheeks flushed, a million thoughts of what could happen next in his head as Spain looked into his eyes.

'Your eyes are really bloodshot,' Spain finished, letting go of Romano's face.

'..I … that's because I'm tired,' Romano answered, his voice seeming to constantly change pitch, wondering what he'd been thinking about just seconds before and how stupid he'd been for thinking those things.

'I see, you had nightmares again,' Spain's smile faltered for a second, 'Come on,' he pulled Romano by the wrist.

'What? Where are we going?' Romano asked, struggling against Spain without any luck.

'To bed, you need to sleep,' Spain looked over his shoulder and smiled.

* * *

When Romano woke up, he found himself lying on Spain's chest, he sat up, wondering why Spain continued to treat him like a child, he leaned over Spain's face; wondering how close their lips were, Spain wouldn't know if he kissed him, right? Not thinking about it much more than that, Romano leant his lips softly against the ones that were slightly parted in sleep.

The next thing Romano felt was his shoulder being pushed back, he looked down to see Spain's shocked, and fully awake, face. Romano jumped backwards, realising what was going on, he fell off the side of the bed, landing the floor.

'Are you ok?' Spain asked, getting up off the bed and offering his hand to Romano, who batted it away, getting up on his own.

'That's not the issue here,' Romano protested, his cheeks flaring.

Spain looked shocked again, the worry of Romano being hurt seeming to have faded, 'I..I don't know, I've always seen you as a child before,' Romano's eyes fell to the floor, of course that was what Spain would think, he'd been stupid for thinking any other thing. Spain moved closer, Romano going to take a step backwards when Spain spoke again, 'but I'm not so sure anymore, you… you've grown up and I…'

Romano felt Spain's arm go around his waist as their lips crashed together, even though Spain was holding him gently as if he would break. Romano shoved him backwards, turning his face away: 'I don't want you to not know, I don't want you to have to think about it.'

'Romano …I'm not…' Spain started to protest calmly but Romano kept shouting.

'There's someone else isn't there, I don't want to be your second choice,' Romano kept shouting, knowing that Spain had always seemed more interested in Feliciano than in him.

'Romano, there's no-one else,' Spain argued, but Romano kept ignoring him.

'I'm sorry I can't be cute or talented,' Romano screamed at him, before bolting out of the door and slamming it behind him.

'But,' Spain murmured, 'Te amo.'


End file.
